Griffonian Empire
The Griffonian Empire, once stretching across most of Griffonia, has long been known as "The sick Bird of Griffonia". Revolution and corruption took hold of the empire and its vast lands, breaking it apart one by one. Today, the Empire is left with nothing but a fraction of its territory, filled with dissatisfied nobles and commoners. The current Emperor, Grover V, is not expected to have long left until death claims his life, and with his only heir to the throne being underage, the Empire is soon to face crisis yet again. Will the Empire survive this new age? Will internal conflict shatter it once and for all? Or can imperial glory be reclaimed? Lore Foundation The Empire itself has officially existed for three hundred years. However, long before that, many kings and lords through the Griffons’ history would claim hegemony over their fellows. The Empire itself was formally united in the year 705 ALB, when Grover of Griffinstone ascended to the throne of Griffinstone as Grover I, with the help of the Idol of Boreas and after fighting several wars against the Kings of Wingbardy and Aquileia. The defeat of both Aquileia and Wingbardy allowed him to force the various petty kings of Griffonia to recognize him as the first Emperor, or rather Imperator, of all of Griffonia. His dynasty would go on to rule the Empire for the next three hundred years, and would eventually lose the Idol of Boreas, the disappearance of which is often cited as the beginning of the Empire’s troubles. Beginning of the End Around the year 964, the sickly ten year old Grover V ascended to the throne of the Empire after his father Grover IV died due to a stroke. What was supposed to be a short regency until the Emperor became of age turned into a cascade of debauchery, decadence and stupidity on part of the nobility, as to due to young emperor’s frail nature the regency lasted well into 978. During that time, the nobility slowly chipped away at Imperial power, while consolidating their own. As the Imperial bureaucracy decayed, and the aristocracy strengthened, more and more depraved plans were being concocted in the shadows to get rid of the Empire once and for all. It all came crashing down one winter evening in 978, as Imperial garrisons all around the Capital found themselves facing tens ,if not hundreds of thousands of angry commoners, all marching towards the Imperial Palace. While the Emperor managed to escape to the countryside unharmed, many members of the Regency Council were lynched - those unlucky few who didn’t manage to flee to their own lands. This event marked the beginning of the Griffonian Republic (which wouldn’t last very long). Many of the more powerful nobles amongst the Empire’s ranks saw the rise of the Republic as a chance to finally break free of the Empire’s grasp. The first to leave was ancient Kingdom of Wingbardy, under the leadership of King Garibald Talonuel III, with their southern allies and client states following shortly afterwards. The Wingbardian Secession was quickly followed by King Gerad Discret of Aquileia proclaiming the ancient Kingdom independent once more. Collapse To make things worse for the new republican government, a counter-revolution was launched in 979, resulting in the exile of the republican supporters to the far north of the Empire, and the restoration of Grover V to the throne. Despite the Emperor once again on the Imperial Throne, the damage had already been done, as much of the country was in utter chaos. Out of the many lords, princes and kings of Griffonia only those in the Imperial Heartlands remained loyal to the young Emperor - and even that could be considered a stretch, seeing as they maintained almost complete autonomy from the capital. In the meantime the lands of former Empire descended into an orgy of violence, bloodshed and destruction for nearly thirty years, leading to millions upon millions dead, uncountable amounts of orphans, and to a complete economic and societal collapse. These issues plague the entire continent to this day. Make no mistake - the Old Empire the world once knew is now long dead. Nowadays, upon a throne of skulls sits the shadow of a once great nation - but the idea of a united Griffonia still resonates deep within the hearts of every Griffon. Be wary, for there are many who will fight tooth and nail to make sure that the dream of a united Griffonia comes to pass once more, but there are many more who shall ensure this dream remains just that - a dream... National Focus Technology Diplomacy Diplomatic Rules Politics National spirits Leaders __FORCETOC__ |Non-Aligned |Griffonische Kaiserpartei |Yes |Griffonian Empire |None |- |'Regency Council' Regency Council |Non-Aligned |Griffonische Kaiserpartei |No |Griffonian Empire |'Provisional Government' justify war goal time 100.0% generate wargoal tension 100.0% join faction tension 100.0% lend lease tension 100.0% send volunteers tension 100.0% guarantee tension 100.0% |- |Duchess Gabriela Eagleclaw |Non-Aligned |Griffonische Kaiserpartei |No |Griffonian Empire |None |- |Archon Eros VII |Fascist |Der Rat der Drei |No |Griffonian Empire |None |} Staff and Designers These are the ministers and design companies available for the Griffonian Empire at the start of the game. Political Advisors Tank Designers Ship Designers Aircraft Designer Materiel Designers ''' '''Industrial Concern Theorists Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws Industry Resources Description of the nation's resource base and what is has, what is lacks, as well as any weaknesses and stuff and such. Describe what playing with the resources feels like and how it will impact gameplay. Military Army: Navy: Description of the navy goes here and gamplay goes here. Air Force: Description of the Air Force goes here and gameplay goes here. Strategies and Guides Strategies and guides of this country go in here. Category:Countries